Restful Port
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: One-shot, light fluff. Shanks meeting Luffy for the first time... Ever wonder why he really stayed in town for so long? Story 3rd person,/Shanks Pov.  K  for language.


_**Kitsune here with another story. I know, I know, I'm SO BAD! I still have to finish my one story, and here I am writing 1-shots. Anyway, the little plot blurp says it all. Short One-shot on Shanks meeting Luffy for the first time. Um, might eventually have some follow-ups, all Shanks POV, like this one. Depends on my motivation, and the reaction to this. I swear I'll eventually finish "The Good Bad and Awww Crap," just as soon as I figure out how to do it.**_

_**I do not own One Piece. Slight spoilers for later Manga chapters, and current Anime.**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy the story. R&R please.**_

* * *

><p>Shanks sighed as his ship pulled into the small harbor. He knew it was a risk to dock in a port that Vice Admiral Garp was known to frequent, but his men were in need of a rest, and their supplies were running low. Still though, it was a risk, Shanks knew better then most just how fearsome Garp was.<p>

"Capt'n!" Yassop called out as he and the men finished docking, "you going to join us for a drink?"

Shanks waved off his friend, "Nah, you guys go on ahead, I think I'll take a look around first." In truth, he wanted to see what kept calling Garp back to this place. He'd heard that the man had been born on this island, over in the city on the other side, in fact, but to come to this back-water little island port? Even for that marine-odd-ball it was weird.

As he strolled the streets, completely at ease, nodding at the pretty women, he saw nothing that would attract the man that Gol. D. Roger had seen as a rival. All the stores seemed wholesome, the people soft, and only one bar. Really, he could see how and ordinary Marine might find this place peaceful, probably raised all those annoying protective instincts they had.

But Garp?

"Meh, even as a pirate, I wouldn't wanna sack this place, it's to bland. It would be like stealing a kid's ice-cream. No, definitely not any fun here." He pulled his straw hat lower over his eyes, "restful though." as he rounded a corner (heading back to the bar where the crew was making a ruckus he was sure) something bumped into his legs. Looking down he saw a small scrap of a boy picking himself up off the ground. "Hey there, you ok kid?" The kid looked up at Shanks, dark eyes going wide as he took a step back._ Ah crap, I think he's gonna start to cry...shit, what to do what to do..._ "Uh..."

"Are you a pirate?" the boy asked, picking his nose and wiping it on his blue-anchor shirt. Shanks just sweat-droped.

"Eh?"

"Stupid-head." The boy muttered, "I said, 'are you a pirate?'."

"Why are you asking me that, kid?"

"I donno..." the boy rubbed his unruly black hair, "so, are you?"

Deciding to have some fun with this kid, Shanks pulled his best scary-as-hell pirate grin and said, "Yeah, I'm a pirate-captain. Wanna make something of it, little boy?" He leaned down, hand on his sword and waited for the boy to run. The boy's eyes got huge, as his mouth hung open in terror(or so Shanks thought_)...this is it, he's gonna bolt,_ thought Shanks with a smirk. So it was low to scare little kids, but it could be entertaining as hell.

The biggest shit eating grin appeared on the kids face "SUGOI! WOW! That is SO COOL!" the boy laughed, "You're the coolest pirate I have ever seen..."

Shanks deflated a bit, that totally had not gone the way he had been expecting, "You've seen other pirates?" _in this town?_

"No."

"Then, how can I..." Shanks sighed, this kid didn't seem to bright, "Never mind."

Just then a rather attractive woman ran up. "Luffy! There you are! Your grandpa is looking for you! Oh! I'm sorry..."

"Makino, he's a pirate!"

"Luffy! You shouldn't say things like that, not with your grandfather around, you know that." the boy pulled a face.

Shanks smiled, "But I am, miss." he nodded to Luffy, "is he your little brother? He couldn't possibly be your son," he flirted, "a pretty young thing like you."

Makino blushed, "Oh no, I'm just watching him for his grandfather..." suddenly he eyes widened, "Did you say you were a pirate?"

With a debonair grin, _after all ladies always like the bad boys the best_, he nodded.

"Oh my...you need to hide then. Now." she looked around, not fearful, but conspiratorially, before crouching down next to the boy, "Now listen, Luffy, you can NOT tell that you met a pirate today. Just go with your grandfather and I'm sure your new friend will be here when you get back. It's only supposed to be a day or so this time, right?" she looked up at Shanks, willing him to agree_. Wait, why would she have to bribe the kid to go with his granfather?And why the hell am I the bribe?_ Still, He nodded.

"I don't wanna! Gramps is mean! He hits really hard, and the monkeys bite..." the boy pouted, "I wanna stay here and be a pirate!"

"Shhhh, shhhh, Luffy! Not so loud or he'll hear you, and then the game is up, right?" the young woman smiled.

Shanks eyes got dangerously glint-y, "His grandfather hits him? And you want him to go with him?"

Makino blinked, having forgotten how it would sound to an outsider. She completely ignored Shank's tone and replied, "It's not...well...it's complicated, right Luffy?"

"Coplicated? huh?" Luffy's face scrunched up, "what's that? Gramps wants me to be a marine, but I don't wanna, I wanna be a pirate! Stupid gramps..." the boy muttered.

"How is that complicated?" Seemed strait forward to the red-haired captain, though he still thought hitting a boy so young was a bit rough.

"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU SHITTY LITTLE SCAMP?"

"Right on time..." Makino quickly shoved Shanks behind some barrels. Shanks, for his part, was amused enough to allow it, especially when little Luffy, who had flinched at the sound of the voice, put a finger over his lips, miming Shanks to be quiet. Quickly Makino grabbed Luffy's hand started forward, towards the voice. Shanks grinned, the boy's expression was exactly what he had been hoping to get when he had said he was a pirate. slowly he shifted so he could watch them leave, enjoying the little game.

"Ah! Makino, I see you've found Luffy..." A rather large marine strode towards the two, His black hair was going gray, but Shanks would know that man anywhere. He had been there, after all, when Rodger had given Garp that scar.

_Why the HELL is Garp here, NOW? I thought he was over in the West Blue...ah shit on a stick. If he finds my crew...my ship! AH! The ship! Brilliant, Shanks! Camp out in Garp's back yard, SURE he'll let you thumb your nose at him..._

"Gramps...I don't wanna go! I don't wanna be a Marine, I wanna be a pirate!" the boy's piping voice pulled Shanks out of his shock, and right into another. As Garp's fist connected with Luffy's head his mouth dropped open.

_Wait...that kid, Luffy, is Garp's GRANDSON? As in, child of that man, grandson...and he wants to be a damn PIRATE? WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING HELL?_ he looked at Makino, who was trying to calm Garp down_, Complicated doesn't even begin to cover it, toots._

"LUFFY! You're going to be a great Marine, even if it kills you! Come! You need more training! Oh, Makino, I'll drop by later. this was going to be a two day trip, but I've got some things to do tomorrow, so we'll be back this evening."

"If you have work you should go do it and leave me alone!" whined Luffy, "STUPID GRAMP OW!" he finished as Grap punched him again.

When the two were out of sight Shanks tumbled out from his hiding spot. "C...Complicated?"

Makino smiled, "Come over to the bar and the mayor and I will do our best to explain. Oh! but don't cause any trouble in town. We stay safe from pirates here thanks to Garp-san, and he won't tolerate pirates starting anything funny here." She smiled, "After all, this is where his precious grandson is."

The rest of the crew, of course, found the whole story hilariously funny. Shanks did too, after he had had a pint or two to calm his nerves. The mayor, Woop Slap, put the whole thing quite succinctly, "Garp, I'm afraid, has all the nurturing instincts of a Coo-Coo bird. He showed up one night, squalling babe in his arms. Hands me the kid and says 'Bwahahaha, This is Luffy. He's my grandson, and one day, he's going to be a FINE marine! Take care of him for me for now Woop. I'll be back in a few weeks to check on him." The older man sighed while the pirates laughed, "He doesn't even send any money! And that kid eats like, well, like a D. " Shanks slapped the disgruntled mayor on the back, laughing his ass off.

_*****&*&*&*&&_Brake_Hours Later_*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*****_

A shadow moved past the window, and Shanks felt a momentary thrill of anticipation. His instinct told him to stand and fight, but instead he dove behind the counter of the bar, surprising Makino and Woop right before the door opened and Garp strode in the room. He grinned and held up a finger like Luffy had, asking them to be quiet about his hiding spot as he eyed an expensive bottle of sake on the lower shelf. The pirates got really quiet as Garp eyed them. He actually might have growled a little, too. In his arms he held his grandson, who was looking a bit worse for his day trip, and was snoring loudly.

"Woop, I'm done with Luffy for the day. I want to get him settled at your place for the night, but you cemented shut the hole I knocked in your wall."

"It's called a door, Garp. TRY and use one."

"BWAHAHAHA...It's not as cool that way. Besides, I don't have a key."

Woop sighed, "I'm coming. I wanted to turn in for the night, anyway. Makino, can you handle the last hour or so here alone?"

"Sure. We're almost ready for closing anyway...Garp-san, I'll have a plate ready for you, so come on back after you get Luffy to bed."

"Thanks." Garp grinned, "I hope there are _fewer_ people here when I get back. Luffy gave me a headache with all his _pirate_ talk today." He turned and started to leave, grinning like an idiot, "Oh, and you, hiding behind the bar, you even think of touching that Sake bottle before I get back and I'll clober you."

_****&*&*&*&****_Brake_**&*&*&*&******_

Shanks helped Makino tidy up after his crew headed back to the ship. While waiting for Garp to get back, he ran all the different ways this could go. Most likely, one of them would end up seriously wounded, if not dead. Unfortunately, the chances of his crew getting away were slim. After all, as a Vice Admaral, Garp usually traveled with no less then a small fleet of ships, even in the calmest of seas, the East Blue. _Yeah, I'm screwed,_ he smiled as he settled onto a bar stool and sipped the remainder of his beer._ Ahhh, but I really want some of that Sake before I go._

The door made very little noise as it opened. Shanks didn't bother looking up as Garp walked up behind him and paused, before taking a seat to his left, a few stools away. Makino brought out a hot plate of food to the both of them and poured the Sake before retreating to the kitchen to close it down for the night.

A moment or two passed in silence.

"Damn, this is good Sake."

"I'm glad it's up to your discriminating palate, Yonko Red-haird Shanks." Garp grinned, "I thought it must be you. I didn't recognize the ship at first, but when Luffy started to yammer about wanting a straw hat, it was petty easy to figure out who showed up on my back step." The older man laughed, "DAMN but you've got balls, son."

Sanks laughed as well, "Well, I can't say I was expecting you to show up out of the blue like that."

"Ah. Planning on Cockholding me while I was away? Roger was like that, too. Sneaky bastard." He raised his glass in salute and chugged his drink, Shanks following suit.

Shanks turned so he was facing the ageing Marine, "So, how are we going to play this, Vice Admaral Garp?"

The marine just grinned the same shit-eating grin his grandson had given Shanks earlier that day, "Well, the thing is, I've only got one small ship with me right now. I decided to take a bit of a vacation and check in on my cute little grandson, after all. I was not planning on getting any Pirate hunting in, not around here. Bandits, maybe. So, I think, what would be best is that we just enjoy our food, and our booze, of course." He shot back another drink, "So long as you don't start any shit, I don't see any reason to call in the troops. It'd be too much of a hassle, anyway."

"Sounds like a fine plan." Shanks grinned in response, "Your grandson is a funny kid, you know. Bet he's a real handful."

"Let me get one thing strait with you, Red-haired Shanks," Garp glared at the pirate captain, murder in his eyes, "You leave Luffy alone. You hurt him, and I will personally rip you to pieces with my bare hands. My boys are my life, and I wont let some pirate-scum hurt them. Not if I can help it."

Shanks just blinked at the man,_ wow, I guess he really takes family very seriously._ "Relax, old man, I wasn't going to hurt Luffy, he's just too funny for words. Hurting kids has never been my style, anyway."

Garp grumbled, far from placated, "I'd tell you to stay the hell away from my grandson, but that little shit's probably going to be dogging your heels the moment I turn my back." he sighed, pouring them both another shot, "Just once, I wish he'd do what I told him to..." he sipped his sake and continued, "_him and that other damn brat..._" into his cup. "Well, I've got to head out early tomorrow, have a few other hard-heads I need to knock together before I leave port. Good to see you're well, kid. I'd say keep your nose clean, but you're pirate-scum so I won't bother." Garp rose to leave, "See you on the Grand-line, brat."

_****&*&*&*&****_Break_**&*&*&*&******_

As Shanks left the bar, he couldn't help but grin. It might have been the Sake giving him a buzz, but that didn't matter. He'd just had a pleasant meal with the Vice Admiral.._.wait till the boys heard about this one_! He'd just have to wait and see if the monster's grandson was as amusing as he first seemed to be. Kid was a bit young to be a pirate, but hey, who was he to get in the way of young dreams, right?

"I feel like taking a little vacation...a nice relaxing vacation in a peaceful port seems like just the ticket right now..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notes to help clear up my thinking. Feel free to completely ignore these:<em>**

**_1) Shanks definatly knew Garp from back in the day, and vice versa. For a while at least, I'm sure he had a bit of a vendetta about what happened to Roger, so he'd pay attention to things like where Garp is from, and where he's at. I'm also betting that Shanks would have been well pass the vendetta by the time he became a Yonko...doesn't mean he wouldn't pull a stupid prank on Garp though._**

**_2) Garp wouldn't call the marines about Shanks, mostly because they might find out about the other kid Garp has stashed away...not that he'd tell Shanks that._**

**_3)Shanks doesn't know about Ace, he thinks Garp is talking about Dragon. (Kinda hard to hide the fact that your son is a revolutionary when you're both famous, so Shanks knows about that)_**


End file.
